


Under the Weather

by lerums



Series: Steve, Tony and their heir [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sick Peter Parker, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerums/pseuds/lerums
Summary: Peter and Tony has both caught the cold. They deal. There's no plot whatsoever. Cuddles, a bratty teenager and Steve coming home from a mission.This is part of my superfamily series "Steve, Tony and their heir", but can very well be read by itself!





	Under the Weather

“I’m _not_ tired, I’m _not_ a baby and I’m _not_ sick. I. Don’t. Need. A. Nap!” Peter was standing in front of the TV, having jumped off the couch once he saw through his dad’s plan to make him sleep before dinner.

Tony sighed, rubbing his face. “Pete, we’re both a little sick today. No shame in that, let’s just give ourselves an hour to rest before dinner,” Tony tried bargaining. Peter was exhausted, they both knew that.

“Sunday night isn’t as fun when you’re dead tired, you know. You’re not going to school tomorrow either way, so if you sleep for a while now we could stay up later, watch a movie?”

Peter rolled his eyes and stomped out. Tony noticed the hand hovering along the walls as Peter walked, and wasn’t surprised. He was pretty dizzy himself. They’d both caught some kind of bug that Peter had brought home from school. It was just the common cold, but it was still uncomfortable. 

Of course this had to happen the weekend Steve went away on avengers business with Rhodey and Sam, while Bucky was running a bootcamp with Shield. Tony didn’t want to bother anyone else, it wasn’t like he was too sick to take care of the two. It’s just that it would have been nice to have someone by his side, especially dealing with Peter. 

The kid was uncomfortable enough to acknowledge taking it easy at home, but he was being stubborn as ever with anything Tony tried to suggest. The soup tasted weird, the apartment was too hot or too cold, he didn’t like hot chocolate anymore (the biggest lie Tony had heard all year), and last but not least, he didn’t need a nap. Tony rolled his eyes, deciding to just get started on dinner. He would give Peter some space and focus on getting them both into bed early.

-

“Young sir, your father wishes for you to get ready for dinner and start thinking about a movie. He says to please take into consideration that he’s going to be sick all over you if you choose anything from the Harry Potter saga again.”

They’d spent the entirety of last weekend watching it, and Peter had forced through the first and fifth movie the night before and that morning. He was kind of sick of it himself, to be honest.

“I’ll be down in a minute, fri,”

From the kitchen, a heavenly smell emerged when he got closer. “Smells good, what is it dad?”

“Veggie soup. I threw out the chicken one, I agree, something was off about it. Hey, grab this bowl, we’ll eat on the couch,”

Peter and Tony sat close together on the couch after eventually settling for a cooking show. They would occasionally slurp their soup loudly, making the other one laugh. There were bonus points if one could make the other one snort so hard soup was spilled.

After finishing their dinners and dumping the bowls on the coffee table, Peter found himself leaning more and more on his dad. Deep down he knew that Tony was aware of it, he was accommodating Peter by wrapping an arm around him after all, but appreciated the man not mentioning it. Truthfully, Peter wanted his dad to wrap him up and hold him, but he couldn’t do that anymore. Not because he wouldn’t fit, Peter was able to make himself very small when he wanted, but he didn’t know how to ask for it anymore. He was growing up, and his friends who were a year younger weren’t cuddled anymore. It saddened Peter, but he knew he had to get used to not being such a baby anymore.

But one night couldn’t hurt too much, could it? He tried carefully turning to his side, facing Tony’s neck instead of the tv. His eyes shut a long time ago, and he didn’t dare open them to check for Tony’s reaction. Peter lifted his leg to rest it across Tony’s.

-

Tony was getting tired of the inching, stopping to see if any movement was okay. Peter was one of the two people he knew best in the world, Peter had never been able to hide anything of importance to him. It was bordering on painful to see his son pretending to be asleep while climbing his lap, one inch of movement at a time.

“C’mere, Pete,” he whispered into the curly mop of hair. Tony grabbed Peter by the hips, and twisted him onto his lap. The boy was on top of Tony now, one leg on either side of Tony’s hips. The arms were flailing for a while. Peter had obviously been moving towards that position for a while, so Tony was surprised when he leaned back with a sour look. Although Peter looked like he was going to say something, before he gave up with a tiny smile, nuzzling into Tony’s neck again. He felt the small arms wrap around his waist, and the boy relaxed.

“You comfortable yet?” Tony asked, amused. He couldn’t help but tease a little bit, although he knew not to drag the subject too far. Only a mumble against his shoulder came in response, before the boy wriggled a bit, and Tony felt his arms being lifted.

“Ah. You know, I’m thinking I should update my resume, add professional backrubber and scalp massager to the list. It’d go well between the PhDs, don’t you think?”

More grumbles, and the impatience in Peter shone through as he lifted Tony’s arms, placing them in his hair and on his back. He lifted his head slightly, only to say “Move” before snuggling back up. Tony let out a content sigh, deliberately ignoring the fact that they’d both fall asleep like that. Well, Peter would fall asleep, and then Tony wouldn’t have the heart to wake him. Since his back didn’t allow Tony to carry his son anymore, he settled with falling asleep there too. At least they got an early night, Tony thought to himself as his eyes shut at nine thirty.

-

Steve was excited to see his family again, even though they’d both be asleep. He had gotten back to the US at ten, but debrief was long. It was currently five am, so he didn’t bother keeping quiet as he entered the living room. They’d both be upstairs asleep anyway. 

“‘eve?” 

Steve twirled around, on edge. There was his boys, he could barely spot Tony’s hooded eyes behind Peter’s hair all over the place. Steve felt himself soften at the sight, before looking around the rest of the living room. The place was trashed. Blankets were on the floor around the couch, bowls, plates, cups and glasses were scattered around every flat surface, and in the middle of the mess sat the two causes of it.

“Tony, what the hell happened here?” Steve was whisper- shouting. Peter was a light sleeper, and it rarely ended well if he was woken in the middle of the night. 

“You can speak up, he’s dead asleep. Didn’t get in a single second of napping today, so he fell asleep like this just past nine. Hey, would you mind passing me the water?”

Steve had frozen, and registered Tony looking at him expectantly. Nap? Peter didn’t nap anymore. Only when he was sick. Steve looked around some more, and realisation started to settle. There were tissue boxes on the couch, nasal spray close by on the coffee table. There had been tylenol and advil on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry. Are you _both_ sick?” Steve felt bad then, for being annoyed at the mess. With everyone out of town and Steve’s phone smashed by the bastard alien he’d spent the weekend taking down, Tony wouldn’t have had much support.

“Yeah. Funnily enough, I sneezed five seconds after you went in the elevator on wednesday. It’s been downhill from there to be honest,”

“Oh god. I’m sorry, I haven’t gotten any of your texts this weekend, my phone broke on thursday. I borrowed Tasha’s to text you when we got back, but you must have already been asleep!”

Tony reached out a hand to Steve, beckoning him to the couch. “You’re here now, that’s what matters. Now, I’m so thirsty I’m willing to pretend to be mad at you until you give me that water bottle,”

“Right! Sorry. Hey, I’ll take him. A fifteen year old is too heavy on your chest, you know that.” Steve reprimanded, peeling Peter off and cradling the limp body in his own arms. If was funny how much more heavy the kid slept when he was sick. They were conversing while moving him, and Peter’s reaction was to smack his lips, scratch his chin and go limp again.

“Thanks, it was starting to hurt a bit.”

Steve gave tony a look. The arc reactor had brought on a buttload of health issues for Tony, even long after the removal, the main one being his overall weakened thorax. It was one of the biggest reasons why Tony rarely joined the avengers for missions anymore.

“I know, I know! I was going to lay him on the couch, but I fell asleep. It’s like having a weighted blanket, you know?”

“I do know, and I was there when the doctor said two hours tops with a medium weighted blanket. What do you think he’d say to a teenager with all his weight on your torso? _While_ having a chest infection?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I know, told you I didn’t mean to. Hey, I was honest about the pain, right? And it’s just a cold. Honest. I had friday listen to my chest, it’s clear,” He stretched over to brush Peter’s fringe back. “This kid really needs a haircut soon,”

Steve pulled Tony into his side, ruffling his husband’s hair. “So do you, mister. You know, I was thinking about you on the flight home?”

Tony plucked a tissue and wiped his nose. “Uh huh?” came out muffled.

“I was thinking you should stop dying your hair. Let your hair change naturally. It’ll save you loads of time,” Steve was ready to list off more reason, but was cut off by Tony’s offended look. He had turned around, and was sitting on his knees now.

“Wait, _that’s_ what you think about on your way back from a mission in the Sahara? No, by the way, I’m not going to look like an old man while you’re still in your comfortable twenties, blondie,”

Steve rolled his eyes, there they went again. Steve honestly felt older than Tony, if anything. When Tony got self conscious about Steve’s body ageing slower, he didn’t quite know what to say. It was a fact that Tony’s body was currently thirty years older than Steve’s, it was a fact that if they both died of natural causes Steve would outlive both his husband and son, quite possibly also his grandchildren. He didn’t look forward to it, but that was all this was. Facts. Steve was enhanced, he wasn’t a normal human being anymore. Tony was a natural ageing man, he was keeping his appearances very young if one would ask Steve.

“Babe, stop it. I’m not doing this conversation now. Let’s leave the subject on me thinking it would be really hot with silver streaks in your hair, all right?” Steve was rearranging the teenager limbs in his lap as Tony slumped back into his side.

“Fine. Peter’s staying home in case you didn’t guess, at least tomorrow but probably longer. Fever was still there before dinner. Also, he’s being a brat. I’m sorry, you’re probably exhausted, but you get dad duty once you wake up,” Tony listed off. Steve felt a bit guilty, he hadn’t really been essential to the mission. If he knew they were sick, he wouldn’t have gone at all.

“I’m still running on post mission adrenaline, I won’t sleep just yet. You just rest for now, I’ll get him to nap with me later.”

This seemed to make Tony finally relax, and he curled up to Steve properly. 

“And later, when you both wake back up again, you’re taking baths. I can’t believe you’re still breathing, you’re so congested. Also, you stink.” Steve mumbled , knowing that his husband had already fallen back asleep. He turned the news channel on, and settled in for a few hours of acting like a human pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
